


Working Without Blair

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is tied up with Rainier work and Jim has to  work without him





	Working Without Blair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'The Real Deal'

Working Without Blair

by Bluewolf

Although Blair was able to spend much of his time at the PD because he was working towards his dissertation - and both Jim and Simon knew as well as Blair did that he wouldn't be able to prevaricate much longer - he would have to present something to his doctoral committee soon - there were times when the demands of his academic life had to take precedence.

This was one of those times.

It was a mid-term trip to visit... well, even Blair hadn't been sure whether the best description was 'anthropological' or 'archaeological' site. It was a dig in Cascade National Forest where an ancient burial mound had been found. Too old for the local first nation tribe to claim it as being a burial place of their ancestors, there had been no bar to excavating it, and a lot of interesting artifacts were being unearthed. Four of Rainier's staff - three TAs and a professor - had been needed to accompany the party of final year students. Blair had been one of the TAs selected, and he would be away for two weeks. And while he was looking forward to the trip and what he would see, Blair was not happy about leaving Jim for so long.

Before he left, Blair had a quiet word with Simon, and as a result, Jim found himself working with Megan. "After all, she knows about your senses," Simon explained.

Jim was less than happy about it. He understood Simon's reasoning, but left to himself he would have preferred to dial down his senses to normal, and work alone.

Well, he still could. Normal, or maybe, depending on circumstances, near normal.

And so it was that he missed a relatively obvious clue that he would have spotted if Blair had been with him, and he had been using his senses to the full. Luckily, Forensics caught it.

"However did you manage to miss that, Jim?" Simon asked when he got the Forensics report.

Jim looked slightly shame-faced. "I had my senses turned down," he said. "Yes, Megan knows and Blair's given her some advice on how to handle things if I have a problem... but she's just a stop-gap. A wannabe guide. While Blair... I have no problem trusting that Blair will keep me balanced; he's the real deal. A genuine guide. Just by being there he keeps me on track - he knows instinctively when I'm at risk of zoning, and can keep me aware. Megan doesn't. She can pull me out of a zone, but she can't stop me from going into one. So when I'm with Megan... it's easier to keep everything dialed down. Don't get me wrong, Simon - having her along does help; but I'll be glad when Blair's back. This trip is something that does mean a lot to him, and I hope he's enjoying himself - but I'll be really glad when he's back, at my side... my true guide."


End file.
